Whitz Wolf
The Whitz Wolf (also known as the Sword Wolf and Rez Tiger) is a Wolf-type Zoid, one of over 200 mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The three versions of the Zoid inhabit their own, separate continuities; Whitz Wolf in the Three Tigers Battle Story, Sword Wolf in the Zoids: Genesis anime and model line, and Rez Tiger in the Zoids: Generations limited edition model line. Overview The Whitz Wolf is a Wolf-type Zoid, created by the ZOITEC Corporation. It is a Fuzor, designed to merge with Savinga and form the Whitz Tiger. A formidable Zoid in its own right, the Whitz Wolf is very fast and agile, comparable to the Liger Zero. Its triple ion boosters give it tremendous acceleration, as well as the ability to leap long distances. The Zoid also carries a pair of long-range beam cannons which give it a reasonable offensive punch. The Whitz Wolf is not heavily armored, instead relying more on its speed to avoid harm. The Sword Wolf has the following statistics, which deviate from the original ones found on the Whitz Wolf. Battle Story appearances Of the three legendary Tiger Zoid cores discovered by ZOITEC and Zi-Arms, the Whitz Wolf was the first Zoid to enter service in ZAC 2230. Unable to fully reconstruct the Whitz Tiger in a single Zoid, they developed the Whitz Wolf and Savinga separately, later combing them with BLOX technology. Zoids Genesis In the Zoids Genesis battle story, the Sword Wolf is a Zoid coming from the Ancient Era that predates the Age of Technology, and has no connection to its appearance in the Three Tigers story. There is no indication if it is a unique Zoid or not. Media appearances Anime The Sword Wolf is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime, and is piloted by a man named Ra Kan, who is the leader of the Digald (and later, Jiin) Suppression Army. Both of its swords are made from a rare material called Metal-Zi, which is the only substance capable of slicing through a Bio-Zoid's Hell Armour. Initially, Ra-Kan was the leader of a great nation, and was respected as a powerful lord. However, his country was eventually attacked by Digald, with their newly-developed Bio Zoids. These Zoids proved incredibly difficult to destroy, and while his army may have been able to defeat Digald had he engaged them in a full-blown war, Ra-Kan knew that any such engagement would inflict great harm onto the people of his country. Thus, he fled the country with his Sword Wolf, with only his niece Rei Mii (piloting her father's Lanstag) travelling with him. This retreat proved to be a horrendous decision, as his downfall made Digald confident in their ability to intimidate the rest of Zi, and triggered their spate of invasions and attempted world-domination. This all happened before the start of the series, which begins with Ruuji and his Murasame Liger in Mirodo Village. While Ruuji is able to combat Digald's Bio Zoids thanks to his Zoid's large blade, it is the appearance of Ra Kan and Rei Mii that drives them off in earnest. When Mirodo's Generator is destroyed, Ruuji follows Ra Kan, and the two see first-hand the horrors Digald have been inflicting on the rest of world. Eager to stop them, Ruuji tries to get Ra Kan to lead an anti-Digald army, prompting him to reveal his past to Ruuji. After apologising the people of Mirodo for failing to find a Generator mechanic, he accepts, and travels to a new country, Zuuri, which housed the citizens of his fallen nation, where he gathers an army and leads a counter-offensive against Digald. The Sword Wolf would prove to be an invaluable asset to the protagonists, as Ra Kan is able to use it to not only combat effectively against Bio Raptors, but also commander units, like Geoge's Bio Tricera. It is against this unit that the Sword Wolf is perhaps most noteworthy, as it, despite taking significant damage in the process, is able to defeat the Bio Tricera on several occasions. Even when it has its (effectively) impenetrable barrier deployed, Ra Kan was able to use the Sword Wolf to defeat it. This specific victory initially appeared to be a short-lived on, as while he gets inside the barrier and kills George, he is, in turn, engulfed by the blast from the Bio Tyranno's Bio Particle Cannon. Ironically, the barrier of the dying Bio Tricera protects him, and he is able to take his damaged Zoid to a mechanic and repair it. With everyone thinking him dead, Ra Kan is able to launch a surprise attack on the Bio Tyranno, and chops off its rib-mounted Death Scythes, allowing Ruuji to defeat it in the series' finale. Midway through the series, it is upgraded by Ron to sport the Bio Crusher equipment, notable for sporting a much larger sword. This large sword is capable of sending out shockwaves that can cut Bio Zoids in two even at a range. Trading Cards The Whitz Wolf was released as part of the Zoids Scramble set of Zoids Trading Cards. The Sword wolf was also released as part of the Zoids Scramble line. Video Games The Sword Wolf appeared in Super Robot Wars K, filling the same role that it did in the anime. Along with variants of the attacks seen in the anime, the Sword Wolf also has the ability to order a squad of Lanstags to preform an attack on its behalf (this is only relevant in terms of animation, and does not effect the battle mechanics, such as damage taken, in any way). Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Whitz Wolf kit comes on five frames, along with a battery-powered motor, a canopy, eight rubber caps, a small grey pilot, a display stand, and label sheets. The Whitz Wolf is moulded in white, grey and metallic blue, with a translucent orange canopy. The Whitz Wolf’s construction isn’t overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity. Unlike other new-release battery-operated Zoids, the Whitz Wolf has only single-piece legs, similar to Grade-Up Zoids like the Houndsoldier. The zoid uses a single "AA" sized battery for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards while the cannons on the back reciprocate. Whitz Wolf was the first motorised Zoid released in 2004, and the second last Republic Zoid released for the New Japanese Release. Red Whitz Wolf Released as a contest prize, Red Whitz Wolf is remoulded in dark red, three shades of grey, and silver, with a translucent green cockpit canopy. This version also included a similarly recoloured Savinga. Sword Wolf The Genesis line released the GZ-007 Sword Wolf in early 2005. The Zoid was remolded in salmon, two shades of dark grey, pink, and silver-grey, with an orange canopy. The upgrades to the Zoid came on two additional frames, and included the two blades and a canopy cover. An upgrade kit was available for the Sword Wolf; known as the Bio-Crusher, the kit consisted of a single large blade and shield that replaced one of the regular blades. A limited edition version of the Sword Wolf was planned, but never produced. This version would have been recolored, and included a four-inch Ra Kan figure and a Bio-Crusher upgrade. Image:Swolf.jpg|''GZ'' Sword Wolf Rez Tiger Made available exclusively to readers of Dengeki Hobby and C3X, the Rez Tiger is the second in the Generations limited edition line. The Zoid is molded in bright red and black, with the addition of the custom sword and a sheath. The Savinga is included, and is also recolored. Related Zoids The Whitz Tiger is a Fuzor formed from the Whitz Wolf and the Savinga Blox Zoid. See that article for more information on the fusion, and details of individual releases of that Zoid. Category:Zoids Category:Wolf-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids